


Keep An Eye On Loki

by LokisLilButt



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to visit his siblings on Jotunheim without anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep An Eye On Loki

Loki had several layers of clothes and furs wrapped around himself, dressed by Frigga. He sighed, hands slowly stroking his stomach. "I don't need the warmth, Mother. I will be fine as I am. The babe is warm enough inside me." All that got was a dirty look from Frigga. He immediately wrapped the furs tighter around himself, knowing not to complain after the look.

"You will soon grow cold and so will the babe. Your body is used to the warmth of Asgard, even if you were born on Jotunheim." She scolded. 

Loki then went to Thor, and stood on his tiptoes to get on the same height as him. "I will see you soon dear, stop fretting over if I will return well. I will. Heimdall will be watching me." He whispered, gently kissing Thor, noses nudging together. 

When Thor broke the kiss, Loki's feet were sore from being on the tops of his toes. Thor kneeled down and smudged his cheek against Loki's belly. "Mother will keep you safe, child. If Mother does not, Grandmother will get angry. Angry Grandmother is not fun. Both Mother and I know." He chuckled gently. "Loki, my dearest. Let me accompany you to Heimdall." He took Loki's hand. 

They walked all the way over the bridge, Loki not trusting the horses. They could buck or kick or rear or slip or Loki could fall off. Plus, the movement was too bumpy for the babe's liking. When they met Heimdall, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, and shared a long goodbye kiss. 

Loki was soon transported to Jotunheim, and was in the middle of a frozen nowhere. He started his trek, sniffing out his siblings. He and his siblings had scents. Loki's was sweet now that he was carrying, but normally it would be more of a cinnamon smelling scent. He found his sister first. She could be caring when she wanted to be, but could also snap people in two with her smallest fingers if she wanted to. She went down to her knees, seeing as she was double the size of him, and gently stroked his stomach with her index finger. Loki gave a genuine smile to her, and his body started to turn blue. He let it happen. The markings, normally white, had a golden tinge to them to signify that he was with child. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the gentlest of hugs that she could give.

The other siblings acted badly to him, laughing and pointing at him, saying that he was Asgard's whore. Loki took all of it, used to it. He stayed well away from his father. 

It started to snow as Loki walked back, and that soon turned into a storm, until in no time, the snow was up to Loki's knees. He put his fur hood up, and continued on his walk back to where he was able to be transported back to Asgard. He fell onto his knees, getting weak and tired, unable to move much more. He rested against a tree, furs as tight around his shivering body as possible.

The pains had started when Loki had saw all his brothers sitting on their thrones and laughing at him. Now, the pain was worse, and he was curled in on himself. If he cried, his tears would freeze. He had to keep himself warm. He rubbed his belly vigorously to warm it and keep the babe warm.

And that was when his waters broke.

Now Loki was in the worst place in the nine realms with the worst pain he had ever felt. He lay on his side in the snow and pushed. He pushed the babe out in under five minutes, biting the umbilical cord off. He hushed her cries, tucking her under all the layers of his clothing and helping her feed from his breast. He could keep her warm there. She quietened, arms and legs tucked up, little button nose making the only noise apart from her suckling, soft breaths. She was alive and not blue and perfect. 

Thor had waited with Heimdall. When a frown crossed his face, Thor started to worry. "I need you to put me in Jotunheim this instant! For all I know, Loki could be dead!" Thor yelled. His wish was soon granted, with bundles of blankets. He found Loki not that far away, with a lump under his shirt. "Loki..." He breathed, putting more blankers around him. "Everything is alright. Give the child here." He swaddled her with five layers of blankets, and one blanket to protect her face.

When they got back to Asgard, Eir and Frigga were waiting. Both looked pretty angry at Loki, and both muttered something like 'You could have told us'. He was moved to his chambers in a hovering bed. The baby was now fast asleep. Loki was, too, when he was lifted onto his own bed, letting the baby sleep in his arms. 

* * *

 

A few days later, Loki was resting with the baby sucking hungrily at his chest. She was dressed in a body suit, with fluffy mittens to stop her scratching her face (Which she had been doing a lot of). She had Thor's eyes, but Loki's hair. She had just been named. Eria. They were to have a ceremony to celebrate her birth when Loki was feeling better. The birth had been covered up and said that it had actually happened in Frigga's room, a blessing from the Queen. But Loki could do without all the hastle. All he wanted right now was his child and his spouce.

 


End file.
